


Union Nocturne

by Draseoy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, King Anduin Wrynn, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Queen Taelia Fordragon, Romance, Royalty, Scars, Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Sex, Women Being Awesome, submissive top
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draseoy/pseuds/Draseoy
Summary: Après plusieurs années de vie commune, le soir de leurs fiançailles, Taelia décide de concrétiser leur amour.
Relationships: Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Union Nocturne

.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur le donjon de Hurlevent. En cette fraîche journée de printemps s’était tenues les fiançailles officielles du haut roi Anduin Wrynn et de sa future femme Taelia Fordragon. Bien que stressante la journée s’était bien déroulée et ils avaient reçu de nombreux cadeaux et meilleurs vœux des différents chefs des contrées voisines. Même une carte venant directement du conseil de la horde. Après le tumulte des événements, le couple royal s’était retranché dans leur quartier pour se reposer. Anduin s’était rapidement changé dans ses habits de nuit et lisait un livre qui lui avait été offert par sa tante Jaina. Seule la lumière de la cheminée et une petite lampe à huile accrochée au dessus de la tête de lit lui permettait de poursuivre sa lecture. Il ne décrocha pas instantanément ses yeux de son livre quand sa fiancée sortit de la salle de bain. Habituellement elle mettait sa tenue de nuit longue, faisait le tour pour rejoindre son propre côté du lit. Se faufilant rapidement dans les draps de satin et se préparant à dormir, le regardant lire jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme.

Mais ce soir-là fut différent, brisant la routine qu’ils avaient déjà installé entre eux. Taelia resta quelques secondes dans l’embrasure de la porte de la salle d’eau. Bien trop concentré sur son paragraphe il ne la vit pas s’approcher, il ne s’en rendit compte que quand une main vint se poser sur son livre et l’abaisser contre son torse. À ce moment-là il releva les yeux vers sa compagne, il rougit violemment quand il vit le peu de linge qu’elle portait. Il détourna rapidement le regard vers l’autre bout de la pièce.

« Pardonne moi je ne voulais pas regarder... Qu’est ce que tu veux ? »

Sa rougeur ne désemplit pas quand elle se contenta de ricaner au commentaire. Il garda les yeux rivés sur l’armoire pendant qu’il pouvait sentir le lit s’affaisser, signe que Taelia prenait place près de lui. Les secondes passèrent sans qu’elle ne réponde et il sentait qu’elle le fixait encore. Timidement Anduin tourna alors à nouveau la tête, posant son regard sur sa femme. Taelia le regardait avec un petit sourire chaleureux et il ne put s’empêcher de faire de même quand la vague d’amour qui le submergea devint trop forte. Il la contempla plus longuement, en commençant par ses yeux émeraudes, son petit nez aquilin et ses lèvres pulpeuses, il mentirait s’il disait qu’il avait déjà vu femme plus belle qu’elle. Cependant son regard fut inexorablement attiré plus bas, là où sa peau olive paraissait intacte et laiteuse. Il se réprimanda mentalement plusieurs fois pour ne pas étendre son regard dans cette zone, comme il s’était toujours interdit de le faire. Alors qu’il allait à nouveau se mettre à fixer un point inutile loin de ce qu’il convoitait, Taelia prit sa main dans la sienne, répandant une chaleur intense au creux de celle-ci.

« Tu peux regarder Anduin ça ne me gêne pas, en fait, j’aimerais que tu le fasses. »

Il réalisa soudainement et se sentit honteux, comment n’avait-il pas compris ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas comprendre le langage de sa propre femme ?

Son bras lui fut tiré, le sortant de sa rêverie. La reine semblait vraiment sincère et il se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir pu lui donner plus tôt ce qu’elle voulait. Elle le rapprocha d’elle dans un geste doux mais déterminé, posant sa main sur sa cuisse nue. Instinctivement il voulu la retirer, sa conscience le mettant en panique à la vue d’un geste aussi intime. Mais, la stupeur passée, il se laissa surprendre par la douceur et la fermeté sous sa paume. Il se plut à faire de petits cercles avec son pouce sur la peau tendre de sa jambe, continuant à fixer l’action comme si leur contact était quelque chose d’extraordinaire et remarquable. En levant le regard il vit Taelia lui sourire, il sentit une bouffée de confiance l’envahir et il étala plus largement sa main sur sa cuisse en y exerçant une petite pression rassurante. Elle vint doucement l’embrasser passant une main à l’arrière de sa tête pour libérer ses cheveux de leur élastique. Elle se recula pour observer la façon dont ses cheveux dorés tombaient sur ses épaules. Alors qu’il la contemplait à nouveau elle brisa le silence :

« Qu’ai-je fait pour te mériter Anduin ? »

Il y a quelques années au début de leur relation il se serait senti mal à l’aise face à ce genre de commentaires. Mais avec le temps il avait appris à les apprécier.

« Être la plus belle et généreuse âme d’Azeroth t’a certainement aidé. »

Taelia balaya le compliment d’un geste de la main alors que le roi posa ses mains sur sa taille, il s’étonna d’avoir pu faire si longtemps abstraction du grand décolleté qui lui pendait sous le nez. Alors qu’Anduin allait retourner à sa lecture, son livre fut posé sur la table de nuit et ses mains rapidement prises dans celles de Taelia.

« J’aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses de ça. »

Elle joignit leurs mains ensemble et les posa sur la couette quelques temps. Le roi eu du mal à comprendre jusqu’à ce qu’elle fasse glisser les fines bretelles de sa nuisette le long de ses bras. La gravité faisant son travail il se trouva rapidement face à la première poitrine nue qu’il n’ait jamais vue. Anduin sentit rapidement tout son visage chauffer, et la température ambiante semblait elle aussi monter exponentiellement. Il voulut dire quelque chose de sensé ou même de drôle, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. La vue lui semblait irréaliste, et cela ne correspondait pas a l’image qu’il s’était faite d’une poitrine féminine. Sa peau semblait plus douce que partout ailleurs et ses mamelons paraissaient bien plus larges qu’il ne pensait. Il savait que Taelia se plaignait souvent de la taille de sa poitrine ou faisait des blagues sur son inexistence, mais à ce moment-là même un aveugle aurait pu témoigner que cette paire de seins était la plus scandaleusement magnifique de tous les mondes. La reine prit à nouveau les mains du blond, les positionnant en biais avant de venir délicatement les poser contre sa poitrine. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise à cette sensation nouvelle. Tout semblait si parfait, comme s’ils avaient spécialement été conçu pour ce moment, l’auréole tenait parfaitement dans l’espace entre son pouce et son index. Cela lui donnait l’impression de caresser de la porcelaine chaude alors que le bout de ses doigts s’enfonçait dans la matière jusqu’à toucher des cottes en dessous. Il sursauta au début, de peur d’être aller trop loin et de s’être perdu dans sa contemplation, mais le regard de sa reine le persuada du contraire. Son regard était embué et elle le fixait dans une sorte de satisfaction heureuse. Il prit cela comme un signe que ce qu’il faisait était une action bienvenue.

Il pressa avec plus d’intensité pour voir la graisse monter entre ses doigts et la voir redevenir ronde quand il relâchait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à simplement masser ce qu’il voyait, fasciné par toute la nouveauté que cela lui apportait. Mais quand il eut fini, il réalisa qu’il avait monopolisé son corps sans rien lui donner en échange. Ses oreilles rougirent à nouveau quand il retira ses mains de cet endroit si doux. Il prit le peu de confiance qu’il avait en lui en ce moment la pour parler sans bégaiement:

« Tu veux faire la même chose ? Enfin je veux dire avec moi ! Pas que ce soit nouveau pour toi, enfin je ne suis pas différent des autres, mais j’aimerai- enfin c’est seulement si tu veux- ! »

Il soupira, fatigué de son incapacité à rester calme. Taelia cependant semblait avoir très bien compris et ses mains se sont rapidement frayées un chemin sur le devant de sa chemise. Il haleta prématurément, lui valant un regard inquiet de sa femme.

« Tu peux y aller, j’ai simplement été.. surpris »

Elle acquiesça avant de doucement retirer les fermoirs un à un. Il avait l’impression d’être bouillant, il frissonnait à chaque fois que les doigts habiles de Taelia le frôlait. Son regard dans le sien était brûlant d’envie, et quand elle eut fini et qu’elle ouvrit la chemise du roi sa mine devint plus sombre.

« Est-ce que c’est douloureux ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui la préoccupait. Il hocha la tête négativement et prit la main de Taelia dans la sienne, l’apposant doucement sur son torse.

« Elles ont cicatrisées depuis longtemps. J’en ai vraiment partout cependant. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau, elle semblait rassurée et continua donc son exploration, retirant entièrement le tissu gênant entre elle et sa convoitise.

« Je ne te pensais pas si musclé. »

Il fit mine d’être indigné quand ses premiers doigts froids tracèrent ses abdominaux. Elle resta dans une contemplation silencieuse, il la voyait grimacer parfois au changement de texture de sa peau dans les zones vraiment abîmés de son corps.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu m’as parlé d’un accident mais..je ne m’imaginais pas que ce serait si grave Anduin. »

Elle remonta son regard dans le sien, et il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de tant de tristesse.

« Et bien, c’est une longue histoire. J’étais jeune et inconscient, je pensais arrêter un guerrier orc à moi seul. Finalement j’ai réussi mais, j’en ai payé le prix. »

Anduin pensais que cette réponse lui suffirait, mais maintenant elle semblait en colère.

« Est-il toujours en vie ? A t’il payé pour ce qu’il t’a fait ? »

« Taelia.. »

« J’ai posé une question Anduin. »

Il soupira à nouveau, s’enfonçant dans l’oreiller, peut être que s’il attendait assez longtemps elle changerait de sujet. Néanmoins, son visage déterminé ne changea pas, et maintenant qu’il s’était éloigné il devenait difficile de ne regarder que son visage. Il ferma alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« C’était Garrosh Hurlenfer, il s’en est sorti un certain temps mais il a fini par être tué. Il voulait utiliser une relique très puissante en Pandarie, et pour, comme il disait, faire payer à l’alliance il a brisé cette relique, et moi avec. C’est tout, j’avais 14ans et j’ai survécu, tout comme la Pandarie et c’est ce qui importe. »

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Taelia semblait triste et elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Il répondit avec joie, l’embrassant dans le creux du cou comme il aimait le faire. Après un certain moment il devint soudainement conscient des deux boules qui se pressait chaudement contre son torse. Il rougit à nouveau chassant du mieux qu’il put cette image, mais les événement du début de soirée n’aidait pas. Finalement elle s’est détaché de lui et l’a embrassé avidement, comme si elle avait quelque chose à prouver. Quand elle eut fini, Taelia se pencha à nouveau sur son torse.

« Je vais redorer le blason de ton beau corps mon roi. »

Anduin ne put s’empêcher de glousser aux commentaire.

« Vraiment, tu ne devrais pas prendre exemple sur Flynn pour ses phrases de drague. »

« Quel intérêt que mes phrases de drague soient bonnes si j’ai déjà pénétré le cœur du haut roi de l’Alliance ? »

Il ne trouva pas de réponse à cela et alors simplement sourit. Maintenant qu’il était plus couché qu’assis, bien confortablement dans les grands oreillers royaux, il se sentait comblé de voir Taelia nue au dessus de lui. Idéalement il était plus prudent pour un prêtre, ou un roi, d’être sûr que personne ne prenne jamais le dessus, mais si ‘personne’ devenait ‘Taelia’ alors cela changeait toute la donne. Elle remarqua rapidement son changement de comportement et vint se poser à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle profita allégrement de la facilité avec laquelle ses mains glissaient sur son torse, elle explora les moindres cicatrices avec un regard affamé, si bien qu’Anduin pensa à un moment qu’il était une proie.

Ils s’embrassèrent de longues minutes pendant lesquelles la couette avait été violemment mise de côté. Alors qu’elle déposait des baisers sur sa clavicule, elle souleva très légèrement son bassin, permettant à une de ses petites mains de se glisser sous son pantalon. Il hoqueta immédiatement à la sensation du grand tissu le quittant. Arrivée au bout, elle le retira complètement, ne le laissant que dans son boxer, qu’elle fixa un moment.

« Sérieusement, quelqu’un t’a cousu un caleçon à tête de lion ? »

Elle se retenait de rire, mais ne put s’empêcher de souffler du nez. Instinctivement il posa sa main à l’avant du tissu, cachant le magnifique lion doré.

« C’était un cadeau ! Et puis il est confortable ! »

Il était persuadé que les rougeur de ses joues ne l’avaient jamais quitté, mais maintenant qu’elle explosait de rire, il était sûr qu’il était entièrement rouge. Taelia se tenait le ventre et riait, dans une piètre imitation de cochon. Anduin fronça les sourcils et se sentit profondément mal, il attrapa la couette sur le côté et se recouvrit avec.

« Oh non chéri, non c’était mignon ! »

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et vint l’embrasser, en voyant sa moue elle l’embrassa à nouveau jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende.

« Pardon mon amour mais, oh lumière c’était une sacrée surprise , je dois raconter ça à Flynn ! »

« N’ose pas ! »

« Pardon, pardon. Ne boude pas je l’aime beaucoup ton petit lion en bas là. »

Anduin rougit au sous entendu pas vraiment subtil. Il accepta de remettre les draps sur le côté, toujours peu convaincu par les mots de sa femme. Taelia se plaça à nouveau devant lui, cette fois ci en faisant abstraction de son sous vêtement.

« Alors, est ce que je peux voir le vrai lion ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, visiblement c’était la prochaine étape inévitable, et il le savait. Mais Taelia avait eu bien des aventures avant lui, elle avait certainement vu un tas d’autre hommes nus. Qu’arriverait t’il si quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui ? Et s’il n’était pas aussi bien doté que les autres ? Son accident avait en effet, altérer quelques de ses fonctions au sud, mais si cela la dégouttait ? Est ce qu’elle poufferait de rire aussi ? Arriverai t’il même à faire ce qu’il était censé faire ? Il sentit le peu de courage qu’il avait réussit à accumuler partir en fumée. Son regard était toujours fixé sur le drap, et il replia ses jambes vers son torse par pudeur, il préférait ne pas à avoir à traverser tout cela.

« Anduin ? »

« Hein ? »

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées, un peu hébété. Taelia le regardait avec beaucoup d’attention.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien. On n’est pas obligés de faire ça si tu ne veux pas, dis moi le juste. »

Il y réfléchit un instant, était-ce correct de tout arrêter en si bon chemin ? Tout avait été si agréable jusque à présent, la suite devrait avoir la même saveur.

« Si tu veux, je peux me déshabiller en premier si ça t’aide. »

Il hocha la tête vivement, oui, dans ce sens là cela irait beaucoup mieux, peut être que dans le feu de l’action il en oubliait même ses inquiétudes. Et ce fut peu dire, dès qu’elle retira sa culotte elle s’assied en face de lui, les jambes écartés et lui fit un sourire en coin. Il pensait que son pouls s’était arrêter, mais il commença en réalité à le sentir battre plus bas. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et il obéit. À ce stade il ne comprenait pas du tout comment cela fonctionnait mais il pria la lumière pour que tout ce passe bien.

« Alors, tu n’en a jamais vu ? (Il hocha la tête) Bien, alors je vais te montrer. »

Elle tira un coussin derrière son dos et se cala contre celui-ci. Après cela, elle prit à nouveau sa main et l’approcha. Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur au bout de ses doigts et s’humecta les lèvres d’anticipation. À l’aide de sa propre main, elle forma un V de ses doigts et écarta ses grandes lèvres, expliquant rapidement les éléments les plus importants. Tout semblait être une galerie complexes de peaux fines cachées sous un tas de poils noirs, rien comparé à la simplicité de son propre organe. Une fois fini elle prit un doigt d’Anduin et vint doucement le poser contre son clitoris.

« Ça, c’est le meilleur endroit. »

Il resta confus quelques secondes quand elle le lâcha, il la regarda elle, puis son sexe, plusieurs fois d’affilée. Taelia lui fit un signe d’encouragement alors il a commencé à explorer doucement, l’endroit semblait si fragile qu’il avait peur d’y causer le moindre dégât. Au bout de quelques secondes il trouva un petit renflement, il passa le doigt dessus sans vraiment faire attention et soudain, il entendit Taelia gémir faiblement. Il n’avait jamais entendu quelque chose d’aussi lubrique de sa vie toute entière. Il planta son regard dans le sien comme pour savoir s’il rêvait, mais sa femme bourdonnait faiblement, attendant qu’il continue. Il a donc procédé. Après quelques minutes d’adaptation il a trouvé une série de mouvements qui lui semblaient agréables compte tenu des doux gémissements de Taelia. Quand ceux-ci devinrent plus fort, son dos se cambra plusieurs fois, le prenant de court, il était si concentré sur sa tache qu’il en avait oublié la nature de ses actions. Sa reine a doucement poussé sa main un peu plus loin, reprenant son souffle.

« Avant d’aller plus loin, je veux vraiment voir le lion. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et se rassit en arrière. Il retira lentement le boxer trop enfantin avant de se rasseoir et de timidement remonter le regard sur sa reine. Taelia ne semblait pas déçue comme il aurait pu croire, elle souriait et se rapprochait de lui a pas félins avant de venir l’embrasser.

« Alors quand tu disais que tu en avait partout, c’était vraiment partout. »

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. Il se détendit instantanément et se laissa faire par cette femme qu’il aimait tant. Ils se séparèrent un court instant pendant lequel sa main froide vint prendre son membre. Il gémit sans le vouloir à la sensation particulière d’une main étrangère sur son manche. Taelia se pencha à nouveau pour venir embrasser son cou, mordiller sa peau et sa mâchoire. Sa main était très habile et il ne tarda pas devenir un bordel gémissant contre son épaule. À chaque fois qu’il se mordait les lèvres pour rester silencieux elle faisait courir ses magnifiques doigts sur son gland, faisant frissonner tout son corps jusqu’en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sentait toujours de plus en plus proche de sa libération ,quand il pensait enfin l’atteindre une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submergeait et il découvrait qu’il pouvait encore aller plus loin. Dire qu’il était submergé d’émotion serait un euphémisme, tous ses sens étaient sollicités et quoi qu’il fasse tout était bien trop excitant pour qu’il puisse le supporter. Son cœur semblait prêt à éclater à tout moment. C’est alors qu’il sentit quelque chose dans son estomac, sans s’en rendre compte il enroula ses bras fermement dans le dos de Taelia. Ses jambes se sont inexplicablement tendues et ses hanches ont agi indépendamment de sa volonté. En quelques secondes il vit blanc et un plaisir extrême le traversa, plus puissant qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti. Quand sa vision lui revint il était épuisé et tremblant, il pouvait entendre Taelia ricaner quelque chose dans son oreille mais il n’écoutait pas. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, et il aurait pu s’endormir là, à cet instant, et il aurait été l’homme le plus comblé.

« Tu peux arrêter Anduin ? Ça fait un peu mal à force.. »

Il reprit conscience à la seconde ou il pensais à comment il aurait pu la blesser, dans son mouvement de recul il put voir apparaître une trace rouge de morsure sur la belle épaule de Taelia. Immédiatement l’horreur le frappa.

« Oh mon dieu je suis désolé ! Laisse moi m’en occuper ! »

« C’est rien Anduin ça arrive. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce côté mordeur. »

Même sans la voir il savait qu’elle avait encore ce sourire stupide sur son visage. Il appela la lumière, qui mit plus de temps à lui répondre que d’habitude, il laissa la magie faire effet jusqu’à ce que la peau ait retrouvé son teint parfait. Il passa rapidement la main dessus, pour être sur.

« Aie ! »

Anduin sursauta, poussant Taelia en arrière pour mieux la voir.

« Quoi ?! Où ça ? Je l’ai soigné pourtant ! »

Il eut un long rire en réponse, et il soupira de soulagement et d’exaspération.

« Ce n’est pas drôle j’ai eu peur.. »

« Bon dieu pour une morsure Anduin ! »

Il lui sourit tendrement quand elle arrêta de rire et elle porta à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant et agréable. Il ferma les yeux rapidement.

« Tu veux dormir ? »

« J’aimerai mais, je ne vais pas te laisser frustrée, dis moi ce que je peux faire. »

« Je peux m’en occuper seule tu sais, ce ne serait pas la première fois »

« Non, je veux t’aider, dis moi. »

Taelia lui sourit à nouveau avant de réfléchir.

« Et bien, j’ai plusieurs idées mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses partir pour un autre round maintenant je me trompe ? »

Physiquement, son corps voulait dormir, pas sûr que son petit lion ,comme elle aimait l’appeler, réponde à nouveau. Mais Anduin ne voulait certainement pas laisser Taelia dans la frustration d’un acte inachevé.

« Je n’en sais rien, c’est la première fois que je fais ça. Les hommes ne sont ils pas censés tenir plusieurs euh..rounds ? »

Taelia le regarda avec un mélange d’exaspération et de colère.

« Qui a dit ça ? Ton corps a ses propres limites, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais penser à ça ! »

Maintenant il était perdu, ce qu’il pensait était bien ou mal ? Ou plutôt vrai ou faux ?

« Anduin, ce n’est pas parce que des paysans à la taverne se vantent d’avoir tenu 3 heures d’affilée sans éjaculer que c’est vrai ! Certainement que leurs femmes n’en sont même pas satisfaites, ce n’est pas une affaire de minutes, d’heures ou même de taille tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête. L’utilisation de mots aussi frivoles dans une conversation était nouveau pour lui mais il s’efforce de comprendre. Taelia prit place à côté de lui, dans ses propres coussins.

« Si tu veux voir si un autre tour fonctionne on peut tenter. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son sexe mou avant de le prendre en main.

« Je suppose qu’on peut toujours essayer oui. »

Suite à cette déclaration il fut poussé dans les oreillers et Taelia prit d’assaut sa partie intime. Visiblement elle s’était donné le défi de réveiller le lion endormi. Elle écarta les jambes de son mari pour se faire une place entre elles. Quand il comprit ce qui l’attendait il rougit à nouveau. Alors qu’elle prenait ses boules dans sa bouche il sentit à nouveau ce frisson intérieur le parcourir, et pour la plus grande joie de Taelia, le lion semblait coopératif. Elle continua quelques succions jusqu’à ce qu’elle se décide de s’intéresser au reste. Taelia leva les yeux, posant son regard lubrique sur son mari qui tressaillit d’excitation à la sensation de son souffle chaud sur son membre. Anduin retint sa respiration quand la reine ouvrit la bouche pour déposer quelques baisers sur sa longueur. Il lâcha un gémissement et vint couvrir sa bouche de ses mains quand elle commença à le prendre en bouche. La sensation était vertigineuse, plus chaud qu’il n’aurait jamais penser. Alors que Taelia commençait des mouvements lents de haut en bas, s’arrêtant par moment quand elle le prenait en entier ; elle sentit Anduin atteindre à nouveau sa pleine dureté sous ses coups de langue expérimentés. La reine se retira alors, appréciant la manière dont le membre palpitait sur le bassin du roi.

Il hoqueta de surprise quand elle se mit à le chevaucher une nouvelle fois, apposant une de ses main sur son torse comme appui. Elle humidifia rapidement son sexe en se frottant sur celui de son mari. Taelia souleva son bassin afin de prendre le pénis du roi et de le maintenir sur son entrée. Elle lui lança un dernier regard pour être sûre qu’Anduin était prêt. Le blond la fixait avec plus d’amour que de luxure et vint délicatement poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, elle prit cela comme une invitation à continuer. Taelia s’enfonça lentement sur son manche, appréciant les souffles de plaisir de son roi. Une fois au bout, et après un temps d’adaptation elle commença doucement a bouger. À cet instant Anduin ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre que la sensation de plénitude qu’il ressentait, de la chaleur intense qu’elle dégageait et de la douceur exquise des frottements qu’elle créait.

Après plusieurs minutes, il s’habitua à la sensation et devint plus entreprenant. Pendant que sa femme se concentrait sur le rythme qu’il se contentait de suivre, il passa sa main entre les deux bras de Taelia. Et comme d’une pulsion purement animale, il continua les traitements qu’il avait apprécié plus tôt sur sa poitrine. La reine semblait heureuse qu’il arrive enfin à prendre des initiatives. Ses gémissements devenant incontrôlables, elle se coucha sur son torse et captura les lèvres d’Anduin dans un baiser langoureux et torride. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que le roi ne réponde avec la même ferveur, ayant mis de côté toute sa pudeur il pressa ses fortes cuisses de ses mains. Sentant une sensation familière dans son estomac, il rétracta ses jambes et utilisa la pression qu’il avait sur les cuisses de Taelia comme d’un levier pour commencer à bouger ses propres hanches. Le baiser fut rompu lors de cette action et Taelia gémit de plus belle contre ses lèvres. Elle s’abandonna rapidement au coups de reins d’Anduin, passant sa main entre leurs deux corps pour préparer sa propre libération. Le roi la serra instinctivement contre lui jusqu’à sa dernière poussée, étouffant ses gémissements dans la chevelure noire de sa compagne. La sensation du membre du roi se déversant en elle fut trop à encaisser pour Taelia, qui ne tarda pas à atteindre elle aussi son point culminant.

Le calme revint rapidement, excepté pour leurs respiration haletantes qui remplissaient la pièce. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l’un de l’autre, essoufflés et épuisés. Quand Taelia trouva le membre d’Anduin trop inconfortable, elle se releva doucement, laissant tomber le pénis mou hors d’elle. Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de s’embrasser chastement.

« Tu vois chéri, ça valait la peine d’essayer. »

« Je devrai t’écouter plus souvent alors. »

Il ricana doucement avant de se repositionner confortablement dans les coussins. Anduin ferma les yeux quand, avant de quitter la pièce, sa reine vint l’embrasser à nouveau. Il résista du mieux qu’il put pour ne pas s’endormir avant son retour . Malheureusement, Taelia, ne vit en revenant qu’un magnifique roi endormi dans son lit. Elle sourit à la scène avant de venir se blottir contre lui, tirant les draps sur eux. Elle l’observa quelques minutes, traçant à nouveau les cicatrices qui jonchaient le torse de son mari quand un sourire lui monta. Elle avait réussi à mettre Anduin à l’aise et à concrétiser quelque chose qu’elle attendait depuis des années, et maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment comme une vraie reine, en harmonie avec son roi.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> j'espère que vous avez aimé, la fin est un peu abrupte et l'action est un peu longue à venir mais, c'est Worth it :)


End file.
